Staying Anchored
by UDntKnowMe
Summary: After how many years of not seeing each other, they thought they've moved on but fate is about to prove otherwise - they've stayed anchored.


_**! THIS IS IMPORTANT !**_

_**I'm not really good at writing and saying things like this but here I am anyway. So as you can see, I will be putting **__**Destiny on a very long Hiatus,**__** I tried to continue it but as I read it again I realized how poor my writing skills were back then compared to my writing skills at the moment. I will be rewriting destiny as soon as I finish this story and the story When You Realize, It Begins. Please give this story a chance. And for all my stories if you see anything that you don't agree with - whether it's my writing style, the way the characters act, and anything else - please do not hesitate to comment or pm me (politely).**_

_**Thank you ^^**_

**Me: Heyy guys so yep this is a new story, and you probably hate me**

**Kashino: who wouldn't?**

**Me: I mean who wouldn't? I've been gone for so long trying to improve my "writing skills"**

**Kashino: Do you even hear me? And writing skills? It's non-existent, just like your love life**

**Me: Urusai! Baka! **

**Kashino: ohhh so I'm the idiot now eh?**

**Ichigo: Just stop it you two! UDntKnowMe doesn't own YP!**

Please do not steal anything, Thank you :)

**Ichigo**

"It's time to close the shop!" I shouted, my voice echoing in the quiet room.

"Okay, just let me clean something up," Haru said as he appeared in the room, combing a hand through his brown hair. I nodded and wrapped the excess pastries in foil.

"Hey Ichigo," Hiro, said as he pushed the brown door open that led to the creme-colored room.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response, busy with the pastries.

"Summer is almost over so we need to get our new menu for autumn ready," Hiro informed as I nodded in response. Hiro and Haru were brothers, they shared the same brown hair and good looks but besides that they were very different people. Unlike Hari, Haru had brown eyes, not only that but Haru was always serious and at times intimidating. Hiro had ocean blue eyes, he was sweet and funny, but he could be serious when he wanted to be. Haru was like a brother to me, while Hiro was well Hiro. I have to admit I kinda have feelings for Hiro. The two brothers were tall, around 6ft. Hiro was 20 while Haru was 21, I'm 19 the youngest out of the trio.

"I'm finished!" Haru called from the front as he entered the kitchen. I kept the pastries in a plastic and we headed outside. Hiro turned of the lights and closed the shop and we headed down the street. The name of our shop is _"Amai genjitsu"_ which translates to _"sweet realities"_ in english. It's sweet realities because becoming a pastry chef didn't just happen in a blink of an eye, it wasn't just a piece of cake - becoming a pastry chef started out as a dream and we made it reality.

We arrived at the house that we shared and unlocked the doors. The house wasn't big, it wasn't small either, it was just right for the three of us. The house was light brown with a white picket fence surrounding it. I picked up the mail and placed it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. The house had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a study. The extra guest room was for guests who visited. The three of us shared one bathroom while the other bathroom was connected to the guest's bedroom.

I looked at the mail, segregating them into 4: Haru's, Hiro's, mine, and the bills. I skimmed through the letters as I looked at who it was addressed to. I lifted one and my heart stopped for a second as I reread who the fifth letter was addressed to over and over again.

_To: Amano Ichigo_

_From: St. Mari _

Haru said something but I couldn't process it. I nodded to show him I heard him, but I didn't, not when my heart was beating so fast. Why would St. Mari contact me now? My mind thought of the many possibilites.

"Why?" I mumbled quietly as I gripped the paper tightly, crumpling it in the process.

"What was that Ichigo?"

"Uhh nothing." The brothers eyed me worriedly but Haru continued anyway.

"Why don't we start now?"

"Sure," I chirped happily.

"Okay so the menu for autumn.." Hiro drawled. We change our menu every time there's a change of season, I mean you can't have cold pastries, can you?

"Okay so people would want something not too cold but not too warm." The boys nodded in response. We brainstormed for ideas but I couldn't think of any, my mind was still stuck on the letter that I shoved in my bag.

What could St. Mari possibly need? I mean couldn't Hanabusa-kun or Andou-san get the job done? Or even him? I sighed and ran a hand through my chocolate brown - curly hair.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Hiro asked worriedly.

"Sure," I said, shrugging, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing, you just seem a little bit... Umm.. Distracted," Haru stated.

"Sorry, you know me!" I said a little too cheerfully, "I rarely focus." The boys hesitantly nodded.

"Let's just call it a night," Haru said as a tight lipped smile made its way to his face. Hiro nodded and I sighed.

"I'm fine guys..." I said, "really I am."

"Oh okay, but I really am tired so good night," Haru said as he left the kitchen.

"Don't stay up to late!" Haru called from upstairs. Hiro studied me for a moment before he spoke.

"What's really wrong Ichigo?" Hiro said. Hiro always sensed it when I lied so there was no use in lying.

"Umm.. I got a letter."

"A letter?" Hiro asked, confusion evident in his voice. Hiro tilted his head to the side, he looked so cute, almost like a lost puppy.

"Ichigo?" I swallowed. Right, the letter.

"From St. Mari." Hiro's eyes widened slightly. He knew about my history. The two boys both knew.

"Do you know why?" Hiro asked.

I shook my head and looked down before saying, "I haven't opened it yet."

"Whenever you're ready Ichigo, whenever you're ready," Hiro said as he gently squeezed my shoulders. We sat there silently, and I liked it, it was comfortable silence where we both sat silently and contemplated our thoughts, no one speaking but both are understanding.

"I'm a bit tired," I told Hiro, "I'm gonna head to bed." I got up and left but before I could get far Hiro stopped me and grabbed my hand.

"You know Haru and I will be here right? If you're heart ever drops we'll catch it and hold on to it gently before it can fritter to pieces, if we're too late then we'll scavenge for the pieces whether it's in the hottest desert, deepest trench, or in the coldest waters we'll salvage all the pieces we can and glue it back together. We will paste all the pieces together, I won't lie there will be cracks, marks because when you fix glass no matter how hard you try the marks will always be permanent, but we'll salvage what we can, we'll fix what we can and we will never ever stop picking you up when you need a hand."

I had tears in my eyes as I hugged Hiro, clinging on to him like he was my life line, this guy was just too sweet, "thank you Hiro." He smiled softly and I left. That night I barely slept as a million voices in my head spoke.

**Heyyy thank you for reading this ^^ You have no idea how much I wamted to post this story, I ****didn't actually plan to write another Yumeiro Patissiere fanfiction but I got bored so I started typing things on my phone and this happened, it's really short but eh. I'll update this as soon as possible. Oh and the sweet fairies will not be part of this story, I love all of them but I can't seem to place them anywhere(this might change though)**

**Thank you for reading :) Please comment and if you like it fav and/or follow?**


End file.
